I Should Go
by twilight1801
Summary: Damon's been gone for five years. Elena catches up to him one evening, confronting him on things he'd rather ignore. Feelings that he'd rather ignore. But, it has been five years... he really should go... Song-fic/one-shot for "I Should Go," by Levi Kreis. DELENA. Chapter Two spin-off.
1. I Should Go

_In case you haven't noticed- I Should Go by Levi Kreis was the song that was playing in the backround while Damon was about to die from the Werewolf bite, and Elena was with him in his bed. And, because of that, has been named the soundtrack for Delena._

_It's a beautiful song. Really. It also is so completely Delena that I'm suprised it wasn't written for them._

_Anyway, I love the song, love Damon, and love writing. So, here we are. My first ever song-fic for Delena. And, maybe, just in general. I truly can't recall._

_I kind of stepped out of my comfort zone for this one._

_Love you all. Enjoy._

_I Should Go_

Damon Salvatore had been alone for quite a while.

Nothing felt right anymore. He couldn't do anything that he used to or, God forbid, anything he _wanted _to do. There wasn't a safe option.

And, every time he found some unsuspecting girl-after dragging himself out of bed for what always seemed like it was the first time in years-all he could notice is how they had chocolate brown eyes and hair of the same color. Everywhere he looked. Seemed a little suspicious to him.

He could never go through with it-taking their blood. He would always just compel them to get out of his sight. To run, as fast as they could, and go home. To never remember his blue eyes and raven black hair that seemed to reflect every color of the rainbow out into the air.

And, run they did.

Today was different, though. He would see Elena today.

Elena wouldn't see _him_, but that didn't matter. It was the one day a year that he allowed himself to get anywhere near her. To smell her amazing scent, the one thing that reminded him of the taste of her blood more than anything else.

It was her birthday. The fifth one since she had last laid eyes on him.

The third day of November, 2016.

Damon's eyes had opened much earlier than usual on this day. He had been awake and alert at 4:00am this morning. Which was good. He had a long run ahead of him if he was going to get to where she was.

He crawled out of bed, draining an amazing amount of his stock of blood that he kept in his fridge before showering and throwing on clothes.

The white button-down that he had thrown over black jeans was not holding up so well in the wind. He had to pause once to rebutton it, which had annoyed him.

He was running as fast as his legs would take him - dashing through miles and miles of forest, cities, even jumping over a couple of small lakes and rivers on his jaunt. It didn't take him as long as usual to cross the epic amount of space that hovered between him and her. Damon was standing in front of the boarding house at what seemed to be six o'clock. A mere fourteen hours of constant running. It didn't phase him in the slightest.

He could hear voices coming from inside the building. Two, actually. Both regrettably familiar.

His brother-the person he hated the most in the world-and his beautiful Elena.

They were arguing about something. It didn't really matter what it was about, but Damon picked out words like, "Vampire," and, "Forever."

So, Elena didn't want to be a vampire.

It didn't take long for Stefan to step out of the Boarding House and run into the opposing side of the forest from Damon. Well, that made it almost too easy.

Damon stepped out from his hiding place behind a large oak tree, and walked slowly toward the front door. He walked up the familiar wooden steps, taking in a deep breath and basking in the breeze that was coming from the west, blowing Stefan's scent away and slamming him with fresh air. He loved the smell of the air here.

The steps didn't creek in the slightest as he took the last of them and reached the wood of the porch. He opened his eyes, now, and was met with the sight of the large wooden door that held so many memories. But those weren't what he was here for.

Damon pulled a small box from his back pocket, wrapped delicately in silver paper. There wasn't a bow on the top-there never was. Just a beautifully metallic sheet of paper that he shaped around the box with his own hands.

He placed it on the floor in front of the door and turned away. He would walk around the house, look into the windows and try and catch sight of Elena. He had time. All he _had _was time.

"Damon."

_Oh, no_, Damon thought, stopping in his tracks. _Why wasn't I paying attention? Damn it, _why_ wasn't I paying _attention?

Elena saw as every single muscle in Damon's body clenched. He looked exactly the same- well, at least from behind. Just short enough so that he wasn't lanky, just tall enough to look good with a woman, just lean enough that he wasn't _too _muscular, and just mysterious enough to make you look more than once.

She didn't expect him to turn around but, turn around he did.

Their eyes didn't meet for quite a while. They were drinking in each other's appearance, taking in every curve of each other's bodies and painting a mental picture that was so much better than what they held in their memories.

"Elena," Damon responded.

At the sound of his voice, Elena's eyes jumped to his. Blue crashed with brown, and years of pain fell from both of thier gazes. They were enraptured. Trapped. Caged.

_Here we are_

_Isn't it familiar?_

_Haven't had someone to talk to_

_In such a long time_

_And it's strange_

_All we have in common_

_And your company was just the thing I needed tonight_

_Somehow I feel I should apologize_

_'Cause I'm just a little shaken_

_By what's going on inside_

Damon turned back around, taking one step forward, away from Elena. He didn't belong here. This had never been his home, and she had never been his anything.

_I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker_

_And my eyes begin to linger longer than they should_

Elena didn't tell her feet to move forward. She didn't tell her hand to reach out, to grab Damon's wrist with all the strength in her human body.

"Please," Elena gasped. "Please, I haven't seen you in so long! Just... don't leave yet."

Damon flicked Elena's hand off of him.

_I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason_

_And this hour holds more meaning_

_Than it ever could_

_I should go_

"I should go, Elena," Damon whispered. "You were never supposed to surprise me like that. I shouldn't be here."

_I should go_

"That isn't true, Damon!" Elena said, reaching for Damon again and pulling him toward her. "If you didn't want to be caught, you wouldn't have been. I _know _you."

_Baby, I should go_

Damon had a feeling that she was right. He just might have heard her gentle footfalls walking to the door. Just might have heard her fragile hand turning the locks on the door.

Elena had a good grip on Damon's hand, now. She had pulled him closer and closer to her, until she could wrap her arms around his neck. He resisted for only a few seconds, giving in and pulling her so tight against him that neither of them could breathe.

Elena let a small laugh escape her. "You're exactly as I remember. Just... keep your hands where they are. I _am _in law school, now."

_It's so hard- keeping my composure_

_And pretending I don't see how your body_

_Curves beneath your clothes_

_And your laugh is pure and unaffected_

_It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go_

Damon's lip's lifted into what felt like a smile. He hadn't done that in such a long time.

"You wouldn't do that to litte old me, would you, Elena?" He whispered into her ear, letting her go completely.

He didn't have much restraint. The call of her essence was almost too much for him to handle.

"Just try it, Salvatore," Elena joked, smiling.

Elena hadn't felt like her age in years. Damon's presence was drawing out so many things- just like when she found his gift on her porch every year.

It was always a charm. He had given her the bracelet the day before he disappeared, and she had never taken it off. She had five charms, now. Five years. One-thousand, eight-hundred and twenty-five days.

Damon couldn't believe how much older she looked. When he had left, she still had some girlish features about her-soft features that were precious and gentle. Now, she didn't look innocent. Not at all.

A small black dress clung to her curves, matching the black Stilettos that adorned her feet. Her hair was still silk, but was framing a more angular face.

Beautiful. She looked much closer to Damon's age, now.

And much farther from Stefan's. Damon could understand why he would want her to change sooner rather than later.

"I approve of your change in your wardrobe," Damon muttered, turning his head away.

He wouldn't touch her again. It was amazing-the way her aura drew him in. He didn't even want her blood, in this moment. Just to feel her silky skin beneath his hands.

_But, I know I've got to take a noble path_

_'Cause I don't want you to question_

_The intentions that I have_

Elena's smile lit up Damon's world once again. "Uh, yeah. It's a little more grown-up, don't you think?"

Oh, Damon _definitely_ thought. Not that he would admit to it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. You've always been beautiful."

Elena had always loved the way Damon spoke to her. Hard, gentle. Distant, close. No one else could speak the way he did. She had missed it.

_What am I saying? _Elena thought. _I married his brother._

"So," Damon said. "Where's Stefan?"

Elena moved inside the house, walking slowly and surely. "Um. Hunting, I think."

Damon moved to step inside the house, giving up on escaping. He'd have to maneuver his way out of her clutches.

He couldn't get inside.

"No," Damon whispered, his voice rising steadily. "You didn't. You didn't marry my brother. Please, tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't want to! I didn't know what to do! I was scared-"

Elena clasped her hand over her mouth immediately. She had promised that she would never say that to anyone. But, there Damon was. Stripping her feelings bare once again.

And that was a rhetorical question. Her answering at all-let alone so quickly-made everything awkward for a second.

Then, Damon's eyes flashed up to meet Elena's. "How could you not _want _to? He's perfect, isn't he? Saint Stefan going and saving everyone... all while stealing your heart. How. Fucking. Noble."

Elena didn't know what to say. She had just admitted that she wanted out of her marriage, and there was no way to take it back.

She finally decided on the truth. "He never really had my heart, Damon."

Damon had barely heard her. Red was flooding his vision, hate building the tension in his jaw. But, he did hear her. Heard what he was sure was just another lie.

"Don't try and salvage anything for me, Elena," Damon spat. "I never should've come. I... need to get back home. Plants to water. Cat to feed."

_I don't mean to leave you_

_With a trivial excuse_

_But, when you call tomorrow_

_I'll know what to do_

It was quiet for a while, just the sound of Damon's slow but sure foot falls. He could even pretend, for just a second, that this never happened. That it would be alright to walk away.

"_I'm in love with you, Damon_!" Elena's scream called out desperately to the man that was casually walking down the porch steps. "I have been ever since you got me that stupid dog!"

Alright, Damon wasn't expecting that one. A slap to the face, maybe. Yelling at him, sure. Pulling out a stake—oh, definitely.

But never this. Never did he think that he would have a palpable reason to wrap his arms around her and steal her away. To guide her emotions and unwrap her soul. But, there it was! It was just so _close_ and Damon could practically taste renewal on his tongue, could practically run his _fingers_ through it.

But embracing that would just be too damn easy, wouldn't it?

_I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker_

_And my eyes begin to linger longer than they should_

"You don't love me, Elena," Damon spat. "You love the idea of me. And embracing that isn't good for anyone."

Damon wasn't facing her, but he could hear Elena's soft sobs. He could feel the ground reverberate as warm tears fell from her cheek bones and crashed on the brick flooring.

"Oh, really? How would you even know?" She screamed, taking a step away from him. "Could you hear me crying on the phone with Bonnie every night after you left? Did you hear the counselor tell me that I was suffering from such deep depression that they wanted to lock me away? Did you feel my heart breaking more, and more, everyday that I had to wake up knowing that I would never see your blue eyes again? That I would never feel the way that you made me feel ever again?

"And then the present came on my birthday," Elena said, driving away from the topic that she was on. "I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if it meant that you were coming back, or if it was your own sick way of telling me that you never would.

"I cried for two years, Damon!" She screamed, running forward and gripping his arm. "_Two years_! I _waited _for you!"

_I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason_

_And this hour holds more meaning_

_Than it ever could_

_I should go_

"Yeah, well," Damon said. "I guess my memory didn't stop you from jumping the broom with my brother, did it?"

"I swear to every god out there," Elena yelled, anger flooding through her when Damon yanked his arm away from her once more. "If you walk away from me, Damon Salvatore, I will hunt you down and _murder _you!"

A chuckle ran through Damon's body, shaking his lithe frame. "I'm so afraid."

"Are you freaking bi-polar or something?" Elena yelled, rushing forward toward Damon just a large drop of rain hit her nose. "You're yelling at me and then you just laugh like nothing ever happened! Like all those years didn't matter-"

Damon couldn't take it anymore. He turned around faster than Elena's eyes could follow, crashing his body against hers and forcing their lips together.

Disoriented for just a second, Elena couldn't respond to Damon's mouth. She stood there, arms by her sides, tears running down her face, dizzy and exhausted. Then, she felt Damon's hands, grabbing her waist and lifting her upwards, closer to the rain that was now pouring around them.

She responded then. She hooked her heels together behind Damon's waist, and just let it be. Just let everything happen. Just let herself _feel._

God, she hadn't felt anything for such a long time.

_So, yeah. I could end it there. That works._

_If anyone wants to see anything more on this, has a question, or just wants to be awesome, send a review._

_I was kind of nervous about this one, honestly. I've been wanting to write this for quite a while... and things that I over think never turn out as awesome as I'd like. But, I'm fairly happy with it._

_If there's anyone who wants me to write more on this, tell me. I think I want to write the scene when Stefan returns... if Damon will stay or not. About the dog that I mentioned earlier that you guys probably thought was weird and random._

_Lots of love,_

_Molly B._


	2. The Dog

_ Hey:) I'm back to this story. You'll notice it is no longer completed! Whoo! I decided that the story of the dog had to be told. So, here I am. Enjoy._

_I Should Go—Spin Off_

Everything seemed off today. My black ensemble seemed to tug slightly in places it usually didn't. There was a piece of hair that seemed to be flying off in weird directions, always coming back to hit me in the eye. And as I dropped one more lifeless body to the ground, I couldn't help but realize that the blood on my tongue tasted wrong, too.

The suit I was wearing had splotches of dark, violent red all across it. Reminders of a mental breakdown. Pathetic. I was going to burn it anyway. The only thing I can see, or even feel while wearing it is pure, unadulterated anger.

_No, I'm mad at you because I love you!_

_ Well, maybe that's the problem._

The words were ringing through my head over and over. A broken record. A _shattered _record.

I took the time to drag the girl's body into the trunk of my car. Three still bodies were crammed inside now. Three "mistakes". Three more reasons why I wasn't someone that could be loved. Might as well fuel the fire.

Fuck Elena. Fuck Stefan. Fuck their perfect little charade. This game that I was playing, that sick, twisted goody-goody role playing that had been going on was over. If I couldn't be loved as someone I wasn't—as someone _better—_then I'm done.

Heading down the highway as fast I could away from Mystic Falls felt good for a while. A really long while. I had stopped by a large lake, pulled up as close to a dock as possible and flung the bodies out into the water. Then I kept driving.

I got as far as the state boundary line. I had pulled up to the toll booth and handed the woman in the little shelter a hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change. And then I met her eyes. Brown, doe eyes. Exactly the shade of Elena's. They were coated in layers and layers of black eyeliner, but it still had the same effect.

I made a u-turn and drove my sorry ass back to Vampire Land.

It didn't take very long. I drove twice as fast, having a purpose. Knowing the streets. The picture of Elena's face burned into my mind.

I wanted to hate her so badly. I would have given anything to hate her. But I didn't.

I parked at the boarding house, slamming the door to my car in a final attempt to clear my head. To fix the shattered record. Human speed was about all I could gather at the moment so I opened the door slowly.

She was waiting for me, changed into lounge clothes that looked just as good on her as the gown had. She was leaning against the small table in the entryway, her feet crossed over each other, hands folded together.

"Took you long enough to get home."

"Yeah, well. You know. Got to obey the speed limits."

Her eyes met mine for just a moment, before moving to flitter across my body. "You're covered in blood."

I smirked. "Don't worry, it's not my own." I pushed past her, and into the common area. I had already removed the suit jacket by the time she decided to speak again.

"Look, Damon," Elena started, barely breathing out her words. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what-"

_Scratch._

Our heads turned to the front door. The sound of wood chipping was echoing throughout the house, bouncing off of us.

_Scratch._

I walked toward the door, dismissing Elena's worried expression, and yanked it open. The action revealed a small dog on the other side, shivering and wet from the rain that had started to fall. It was maybe a foot tall sitting, kind of Chihuahua looking with long fur and a Pomeranian tail. Splotches of brown fur were painted onto its otherwise white coat.

And it had brown doe eyes, just like Elena's.

"Oh, my god. Damon, it's adorable."

Elena had joined me at the opening to the door. Her hand was resting on my shoulder, sending tiny electric sparks throughout my body.

I flitted up the stairs and ripped a towel from the linen closet. Before Elena could blink, I was back, with the dog wrapped up in white cloth. I handed it to her. "I remember you saying something about wanting a dog. You should keep it." I leaned over the bundle in her arms and placed my lips lightly against her forehead. "Goodbye, Elena."

Looking at Damon's retreating form, I had never felt so angry at myself. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to just leave.

I had everything planned out. He was going to come back and take me in his arms and I would have let him that time. Sparks would have exploded just like they always do and I would make sure he knew that I was going to _try. _Try to really love him.

And then he had handed me this little puppy—who was looking at me like its savoir when really, that wasn't me at all—and I had accepted it. But he was already gone.

I wanted to hate him so badly. I would have given anything to hate him. But I didn't.

And I don't.

_Well, I'm not happy with this at all, but I'm done looking at it. Please, tell me what you think. If anyone has any other spin-offs of this story they woulf like to see, tell me, and I would love to write them._

_You guys are amazing. Love,_

_Molly B._


End file.
